schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zeke Jäger
Zeke Jäger, bekannt als der Tiertitan, ist ein Hauptantagonist im Manga ''Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ''und einer der Protagonisten des Marley-Abschnitts der Handlung. Er ist außerdem einer der Hauptantagonisten in der zweiten Staffel der Manga-Adaption Er ist der ältere Halbbruder von Eren Jäger und der Anführer der Titanenwandler, die von Marley geschickt wurden um die Koordinate zu finden. Nachdem in Marley lange keine Updates der Mission ankamen, wurde auch Zeke nach Paradis geschickt um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und die Verteidigung der Eldianer zu testen. Dort trifft er auf Reiner und Berthold und zu dritt - später unterstützt von der weiteren Titanenwandlerin Pieck - stellen sie den Spähern in Shiganshina eine Falle. Es kommt zum Kampf, in dem Zeke und Berthold die Späher fast vollständig auslöschen können. Als Zeke jedoch von Levi attackiert und besiegt wird, müssen die Titanenwandler sich zurückziehen und - was noch schlimmer ist - Berthold im Stich lassen. Zeke, Reiner und Pieck kehren nach Marley zurück wo sie in den Krieg mit einer feindlichen Nation eingespannt werden. Nachdem dieser Krieg gewonnen ist, werden in Marley neue Pläne für einen Titanenwandlerangriff auf Paradis geschmiedet. Biographie Vergangenheit Zeke wurde als Eldianer in Marley geboren. In Marley gelten Eldianer als Minderheit und werden verachtet. Daher wuchs Zeke mit seiner Familie im Eldianer-Ghetto der Stadt Liberio auf. Zeke war der Sohn von Grisha Jäger und Dina Fritz, letzere war das letzte Mitglied der ehemaligen eldianischen Königsfamilie. Sowohl Grisha als auch Dina waren Mitglieder der eldianischen Widerstandsbewegung. Als Marley offenbarte dass ein neues Programm in Kraft treten würde, in welchem junge Eldianer von dem Militär der Marley ausgebildet werden sollten um einen der sieben Titanen im Besitz von Marley zu erben, beschlossen Grisha und Dina dass dies eine gute Gelegenheit sei, das marley'sche Militär zu unterwandern. Daher ließ Grisha Zeke dem Militärprojekt beitreten, schärfte ihm jedoch stets ein dass die Marley in Wirklichkeit die wahren Feinde seien und dass die Eldianer zu Unrecht bestraft werden. Zeit verging und die beiden erkannten zu ihrer großen Schande nicht, dass Zeke tatsächlich auf die Indoktrination und die Hirnwäsche Marleys ansprang. Trotz der Einschärfung seines Vaters begann Zeke zu glauben, dass alle Eldianer Teufel in Menschenform seien und dass die Marley die gütigen Herrscher seien. So kam es dazu, dass Zeke im Alter von sieben Jahren seine Eltern und den gesamten eldianischen Widerstand an das Militär von Marley verriet. Als Bestrafung wurden die Mitglieder des Widerstands per Schiff nach Paradis gebracht, wo sie an der Küste an einer Mauer aufgereiht werden. Dort wird ihnen Titanenserum injiziert und sie werden von der Mauer gestoßen - verdammt fortan ein Leben als Titanen zu fristen. Beide Eltern Zekes wurden zu diesem Schicksal verdammt, Grisha konnte jedoch entkommen da er von einem geheimen Verbündeten innerhalb des marley'schen Militärs den Angriffstitanen erbte. Er konnte sich in Marley ein neues Leben als Doktor aufbauen, gründete eine neue Familie und zeugte einen Sohn, Eren, Zekes jüngeren Halbbruder. Zeke blieb währenddessen in Marley zurück und lebte fortan bei seinen Großeltern väterlicherseits. Er führte auch das Titanenprogramm und wurde auserwählt, den Tiertitanen zu erben. Im Alter von siebzehn Jahren wurde Zeke dann mit dem Titanenserum injiziert und erbte den Tiertitanen, indem er den vorherigen Träger auffraß. Ein Jahr später - ein Jahr voller militärischem Training - wurden die neuen Titanen ausgewählt und sollten dem Militär ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen. Mit kombinierten Kräftern gelang es den versammelten Titanenwandlern, eine gesamte Nation zu vernichten. Während der Schlacht schleuderte Zeke als der Tiertitan explosive Geschosse in die Formation der feindlichen Armee. Nach der Demonstration befand das Militär Marleys, dass die neuen Titanen wesentlich stärker und effektiver seien als die vorherigen Träger. Irgendwann beschloss Marley, dass die Titanenwandler auf die Insel Paradis reisen sollten, um dort die Koordinate, einen Träger einer mächtigen Titanenfähigkeit, ausfindig zu machen. Auf Paradis leben die letzten freien Eldianer inmitten einer Stadt die von hohen Mauern geschützt ist. Die Eldianer wissen jedoch nichts vom Kampf gegen Marley, da ihr erster König ihnen mithilfe der Koordinate ihre Erinnerungen genommen hatte, und glauben dass sie die letzten Vertreter der Menschheit sind und dass es außer der Insel Paradis, die dank Marley von Titanen überschwärmt ist, nichts mehr gibt. Die Titanenwandler Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhardt, Berthold Fubar und Marcel Galliard wurden entsandt um die Mission auszuführen. Zeke und Pieck wurden in Marley zurückbehalten um die Nation im Ernstfall vor Feinden schützen zu können. Auftauchen in Paradis Über drei Jahre später, kurz nachdem Annie Leonhardt innerhalb der Mauern von Zekes Halbbruder Eren besiegt wurde, taucht Zeke in seiner Titanenform auf Paradis auf. Er erklimmt die Mauern unentdeckt und verwandelt durch seinen Titanenschrei sämtliche Bewohner des Dorfs Ragako in gewöhnliche Titanen. Diese machen sich auf den Weg in Richtung der inneren Mauern, was zu einer Panik führt. Als die Titanen plötzlich innerhalb von Wall Rose auftauchen, wird der Spähertrupp ausgesandt um das Loch in der Mauer zu finden. Mike Zakarius, einer der Späher und das letzte verbleibende Mitglied des Levi-Squads, bleibt zurück um die anstürmenden Titanen auszuschalten und den anderen Spähern den Rücken freizuhalten. Während er vom Dach eines leerstehenden Anwesens die Lage observiert sieht er plötzlich den Tiertitanen durch die Felder wandeln. Dieser ignoriert Mike komplett und läuft an diesem vorbei. Dies offenbart sich jedoch als intrigante Falle, da der Tiertitan plötzlich Mikes näherkommendes Pferd aufhebt und es auf Mike zuschleudert. Dieser ist von dem Angriff völlig überrascht und wird vom Pferdekadaver getroffen und weggeschleudert. Er fällt von seinem Aussichtspunkt und wird sofort von einem kleineren Titanen gefangen, der ihn verschlingen will. Plötzlich beginnt der Tiertitan jedoch, dem kleineren Titan in menschlicher Sprache zu befehlen, den Angriff abzublasen. Der kleine Titan hält in seiner Bewegung inne, fährt jedoch dann fort, auf Mike herumzukauen. Genervt packt der Tiertitan den Kopf des kleinen Titanen und zerquetscht ihn, wodurch der zu Tode geängstigte Mike zu Boden fällt. Der Tiertitan spricht Mike an und fragt, wie sich die Ausrüstung nennt die Mike bei sich trägt. Völlig verdattert und verängstigt kann Mike nicht antworten. Der Titan ist verwundert, da er zuerst glaubt dass Mike ihn nicht versteht. Er erkennt dann jedoch dass Mike zu verängstigt ist um zu antworten und nimmt diesem stattdessen einfach seine 3D-Manöver-Apparat ab. Der Titan steht auf und wendet sich zum Gehen, Mike schafft es jedoch sich aufzuraffen und seinen Mut zurückzuerlangen. Als er das bemerkt, sagt der Tiertitan sämtlichen anderen Titanen einfach dass sie sich nun wieder bewegen dürfen und sieht zu, wie diese sich auf Mike stürzen und ihn zerfetzen. Als der Tiertitan Mikes Schreie hört behauptet er schmunzelnd dass Mike also doch sprechen kann. Während eine weitere Spähertruppe nachts Zuflucht in einer Burgruine sucht, erklimmen einige von ihnen die Zinnen und beobachten, wie der Tiertitan auf die Mauer zuhält. Erneut ignoriert der Tiertitan die Menschen, eine große Anzahl von Titanen hält aber, obwohl diese nachts eigentlich nicht aktiv sein sollten, auf die Burg zu. Während die Titanen die Burg belagern und angreifen, erklimmt der Tiertitan im Schutze der Dunkelheit Wall Rose. Von dort aus schleudert er einige Felsbrocken auf die Burg um seine Titanen zu unterstützen. Der erste Wurf zerschmettert den Stall und tötet sämtliche Pferde, mit einem weiteren Wurf tötet er die Soldaten Henning und Lynne. Mit einem Schrei sendet Zeke daraufhin weitere Titanen gen Utgard, um dort die Späher auszulöschen. Persönlich beteiligt sich Zeke aber ansonsten nicht am Gefecht. Stattdessen klettert er an der Außenwand der Mauer wieder hinab und ist so erfolgreich und unentdeckt in menschliches Territorium eingedrungen. Wenig später entführen Reiner und Berthold Eren und Ymir - die Erbin der Titanenfähigkeit des mittlerweile verstorbenen Marcel Galliard. Ymir erkennt, dass die beiden vermutlich versuchen den Tiertitanen zu erreichen da dies bedeutet dass sie in ihr "Heimatdorf" zurückkehren können. Sie lernen außerdem, dass der Tiertitan für die Erschaffung der Titanen innerhalb Wall Marias verantwortlich war und dort vermutlich die Stärke der Menschen testen wollte. Nachdem in einer von hohen Verlusten geprägten Mission Eren von Reiner und Berthold befreit wurde, erzählt der verwundete Kommandant Erwin seinem Freund Levi, dass sie eines Tages die Welt von den Titanen zurückerobern werden. Während Erwin dies sagt steigt hunderte Meilen entfernt, auf der äußersten Mauer, Zeke Jäger aus dem Körper des Tiertitanen und schaut auf die Ebene vor sich. Galerie BeastTitan.png|Der Tiertitan TiertitanPferd.png|Zeke packt Mikes Pferd TiertitanGütig.png|Zeke gibt sich gütig TiertitanÜberlegt.png|Zeke versucht mit Mike zu kommunizieren Tiertitan.png|Zeke befiehlt den Tod Mikes TiertitanMauer.png|Zeke macht sich auf zur Mauer ZekeSchreit.png|Zeke feuert seine Titanen an ZekeMensch.png|Zeke verlässt seinen Titanenkörper Trivia * Zeke hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Reiner Braun. Übersetzung Navigation Kategorie:Attack on Titan-Schurke Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Riese Kategorie:Mutant Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Status unbekannt